


Changing Things

by KerenASL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerenASL/pseuds/KerenASL
Summary: OutlineRumours go around in the New World about a ‘Witch’ who can control and rewrite people’s histories and lives if she dens them fit. But the rewrite does come at price, though no-one is sure what it is. and if one tries to focus her to rewrite for them, well, it will not well for you and those closest to you. Marco decides to find her anyway to see if he can talk her into rewriting some wrongs that have been done. Like Ace’s, Pops’ and Thatch’s deaths, Teach’s betrayal and a few more things. but will she help? And if she does, what will it cost Marco? What price will be paid for the rewrites he oh so desperately wants to happen? Just how much will things change with Marco changing things?





	1. The Black Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea i randomly had on what if someone had an devil fruit powerful enough to change and rewrite people's history and past. After all, there a lot of things in One Piece we as fans wish had happened differently, didn't want to happen at all and wish we could change.  
> Well, here is a fanfic where someone has the powers to do just that but they don't do things for free. everything comes with a price and Marco is willing to pay that price, no matter what it is.  
> I wonder how much things will change? Well, read and find out!  
> P.S- if there is anything you want me to change that happens in One Piece and would like to see happen in this story, leave a comment or send me a message and i will see if i can work it into the story for you.  
> Anyway, i hope you all like my crazy idea and story. Things are about to change, for the better or worse... well, let's just see as the story goes along.

**Chapter 1: Black Witch**

_Mina Island, New World…_

“Marco, this is not a good idea,” Izou told his blonde hair brother and Captain. “No-one can say for sure what this woman, this ‘Black Witch’, will want to take as payment. No-one can even say for sure if she can really rewrite history. Hell, no-one can even confirm or say for sure that she even exists!"

They’ve been looking for this ‘Black Witch’ for weeks now with no luck.

Marco looked at his cross-dressing brother. He doesn’t care what it will cost or what she wants as payment, he will pay it! All he cares about is who this woman is and that she can really rewrite history! Because… Marco’s desperate.

Thatch’s death over a stupid devil fruit. Teach’s betrayal. Ace’s capture and death. Pops being unwell with his illness then his death and Teach stealing his devil fruit. The Moby Dick getting destroyed and many of their brothers and allies losing their lives. It never should have happened. If Teach never joined the crew, if they had known beforehand… if they had stopped Ace… if they had saved Thatch…

“I’m doing this Izou,” Marco told Izou with a dead seriously look. “Like it or not. I will pay whatever price I need too, to get these wrongs righted. I don’t care if it’s bad idea, I’m doing this. No-one can talk me out of this, no-one.”

Izou sighed as he looked at Jozu, Vista, Haruta, Curiel and the others- he tried. They all have now, normally out of everyone that is left. Marco will listen to Izou and Jozu so if either of them can't talk Marco out of it, then no-one can.

“What would Pops say Marco?” Izou said, not wanting to play that card but Marco has left his brothers with no choice. They needed to play that ‘what would Pops say Marco?’ card. They couldn’t lose Marco not after losing Thatch, Ace, Pops and others. It would hurt them too much if they lost Marco

Marco just glared Izou- a little irritated that his brother dared even played that card on him. “Well I don’t know Izou, what would Pops say? Maybe we should ask him. Oh wait, we can’t because he’s dead!” Marco snapped.

Izou teared a little up. Yes, Izou and the others were used to Marco’s new found mood swings since their brothers Thatch’s and Ace’s death, with Teach’s betrayal since they had been close and brothers once, their father’s death and since losing the Payback War plus many other things. Marco has been losing his temper more, he’s changed, a lot, but then again, many of them have changed over the years because of everything that has happened.

Marco took a few deep breathes as he realises what he said and he didn’t look at his brothers.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it Izou,” the blonde told his cross-dressing brother. Marco should know better than to snap and lose his temper like this. But the pressure of everything… it’s just getting to him.

Izou wiped the tears and nodded his head, giving his brother a small smile. They all knew that Marco has been under a lot of pressure and this talk was not helping.

“It’s okay Marco, I understand,” Izou told his brother- knowing that the blonde was really sorry for snapping at him like that. “Marco, just… don’t put all of your hope on this woman okay? We don’t even know if she exists.”

“Know if who exists?” a female voice asked.

The Whitebeard Remnants all turned round as quickly as they could. Whoever this… woman? Maybe girl? was, she had scared them (and they don't scared easily) and HOW the hell did she manage to sneak up on them!?

“Who are you!?” Izou and Haruta shouted at the same time as they pointed at the young... lady, yeah, let’s go with that. As they shouted and pointed at the young lady who had surprised them. In fact, not only who is she but where did she come from?

The young lady was pretty with ivory black hair with red stripes through it, golden eyes, seems to be around 154 centimetres tall, so really short and roughly, maybe 18? 19? Maybe younger, maybe older for all they know. But she looked like a short teenager to Marco.

“We’re looking for the ‘Black Witch’,” Marco answered.

The young lady flinched a little but said nothing as she was looking at them. She has heard of the ‘Black Witch’? Are they finally at the right island?  Was she scared of this ‘Black Witch’ or something?

“Why would you be looking for her?” the young lady asked, seeming… not scared at all, in fact, she seemed very curious.

“We would like to ask her to rewrite some history for us,” Izou answered. Trying to work out why this young lady didn’t seem scared of the ‘Black Witch’. Why was that? Wasn't the Black Witch scary? They have heard that she is, so why isn't this girl scared?

“She doesn’t do that for free you know,” the girl commented as she walked over and closer to them. “From what I know, every payment. Every price is different. it depends on what you want her to rewrite. Family history, death and/or life. If it’s for yourself or someone self. If it’s 1 year, 2 year, 15 years or even 50 years. It just depends on what or who you want her to rewrite of and/or for.”

“Really now?” Marco asked with his eye brows raised.

They had already heard all of this, but the one thing that catches their attention with this young lady that is different from the others who talked about the Black Witch, is that this young lady has yet to say if she exists.

“If she exists of course!” the young lady laughed as she waved at them adding it in, almost like it was an afterthought. As if she had forgotten that she was meant to say that to them and laughed a little nervously.

“You said that a little later than most do,” Haruta commented- not being the only who noticed but the first to comment and say something about it. Probably because he was the youngest and the closest one here to the young lady’s age. Whatever that may be.

“……” the young lady just looked at Haruta with a sweet innocent smile and look like she had no idea what Haruta was talking about. “Did I? I never noticed. Maybe I believe she’s real more than others do.”

The young lady just looked at them each- very carefully and stopped in front of Marco.

“She would see you, your honest and have the most to offer her, plus you’re an honest believer,” the young lady told Marco as she looking at him then smiled. “If she existed of course.”

No-one was sure what to say or do right now. Why was Marco the only one out of all of them who this ‘Black Witch’ would see? What does she mean that Marco is honest and has the most the offer? How does she know that Marco is an honest believer and not just desperate? Then again, honest believers of something or someone else are normally desperate.

But how is Marco any different to them!? And how does she know that about the 'Black Witch'!?

“Do you know where you are?” the young lady asked Marco and the crew.

“Mina Island in the New World- under protection of no Yanko,” Marco answered as he looked at the young lady, trying to understand why she would ask that?

Since the large island was not only smack boom in the middle of all four Yanko’s territories but also rumoured to be a cursed island and very close to the calm belt as well. So pirates rarely ever come here, plus the island is rumoured to have and be home to many assassins and assassin groups. Since no-one wants to deal with or anger assassins after all. They’re deadly.

“There are five small clans that you should try to avoid,” the young lady told Marco handing him a map. “Other than that, all the towns are fine as long as you don’t cause trouble.”

Marco and the commanders looked at the map. It was a very detailed map of the island with names of towns and the small clans of assassins. It would be very helpful and… was that a small house with the name BW on it?! What the hell!!?

“Why are your giving us this…?” Marco said as he looked up to ask the young lady why she would give this to them but she was gone. What the hell…? Where the hell did she go?!

“Marco,” Izou said giving him a look. This felt like a trap. “I don’t like this.”

“I don’t either Izou,” Marco agreed as he looked at map. “But we don’t have much of a choice. If the Black Witch is who people say she is, then we can save Thatch, Ace and Pops and made it so that war never happens… but if she’s not, then I will give up on this hunt of trying to find a way to rewrite and change the past. Okay?”

“Okay,” Izou nodded- believing that was good deal. “Let’s go find us a Witch then.”

* * *

_Five days later…_

Marco and the others panted heavily as they finally made it to the small cabin that is finally meant have the Black Witch living in it. Damn that was a long freaking walk and god damn hike up a freaking huge ass mountain with a crazy ass forest. Why the hell does the Black Witch live here!?

“You made it!” the same young lady who gave them the map smiled seeing them as they finally made it. “I knew you could! Did you have any problems?”

The Whitebeards couldn’t help but stare at the young girl. How… how did she beat them here!? Why is she here!? What is going on!?

“I should introduce myself now,” the young lady said as her appearance changed slightly- suddenly growing a little bit taller- from 154 to about 160 centimetres and her hair getting very long (almost touching the ground) and the red taking over half her hair. “I’m Ivory but others call me the Black Witch.”

The Whitebeards were all speechless. The girl who they first met… who gave them the map to get here... she was... she was... she was the Black Witch the whole time!? And how the hell did she change herself like that!?

“I don’t just rewrite for anyone,” she told the Whitebeards who were all still speechless. “I will tell you how this goes. I will hear out your request and will hear out what is it you want me to do. I will name my price. And I will let you think about if you are willing to pay it or not. Now, tell me- what is it that you want me to rewrite? If I choice to do it of course.”

“Where do I even start?” Marco said being the first one to come out of the shock as he realises that they’re one step closer to saving their family.

“The beginning,” Ivory answered. “Tell me what happened then why you want me to change it. Because sometimes, rewriting, it doesn’t always change things for the better.”

The crew nodded their heads in understanding. That was true, changing things is not always for the better. Look what happened when the Yanko changed. When Whitebeard died and the era changed- lots of things changed. Some good and lots bad.

“Okay, the first thing is when our brother Thatch found a devil fruit and the traitor killed him for it…”

* * *

Ivory nodded her head as she took in all of the information that the blonde pirate had given her. Pretty much- he and his brothers don’t want their brothers, mostly this Thatch and Ace and their father figure and captain before the blonde called Pops, to die. Their deaths were because of a man they all called ‘the traitor’. The blonde also wanted Ace to have his two younger brothers by his side instead of them going their separate ways and many other things.

The blonde was asking for a lot. But Ivory didn’t have a huge problem with it. She actually liked the rewrites and changes that he wanted her to do. Sure, the rewrites and changes were so that he didn’t have to feel the loss of his brothers and father but they were also for others- many others and Ivory thinks these changes might change the world for the better too.

Ivory waved a hand in the air as everything around her and the blonde stopped- pausing everyone and everything but them. The blonde looked around, unsure what was happening and he looked torn between two things- killing her or not killing her. It’s not like she had hurt his brothers or anything, she had just written for time to stop around them.

“So long story short,” Ivory said getting his attention as he glared at her. “You want me to mostly save Thatch, Ace and Pops, yes?”

“What did you do?” he hissed- not understanding why his brothers weren’t moving.

“I wrote for time to stop around us,” Ivory answered- seeing that the blonde looked confused. “My devil fruit is different to most. It’s not a Logia type nor it is an Zoan Type but it’s not quite a Paramecia type either. But that doesn’t matter right now. I wanted to talk to you alone so i wrote for time around us to stop. I will unfreeze everything in a moment. Your brothers are not hurt.”

Marco looked at her and gave a nod. No longer looking like he wanted to kill her, having this bored expression on his face. “What is it you want to talk about?”

“I might be willing to save your brothers and father,” she told him as he looked like he was trying hard to not cheer. “I will name my price soon. But there are things I must tell you first. I cannot give you all that you want. At least, not fully how you want it.”

“Go on,” Marco nodded- wanting to know what she means by that.

“First off- there is only so much I can do with a rewrite,” Ivory explained. “I can change things such as this traitor joining your crew but it might not change things for the better and my rewrite cannot give an extra length in life. At least, not fully. I can only rewrite to their death, after that. You and they will have to take whatever life gives you. They will either dead at that age and on that day if you’re not careful or they will not. They can live an extra year, maybe 20 or even 50 if you and they play your cards right. Because my rewriting cannot cover what it not there.”

Marco nodded his head in understanding. Pretty much, she can write and control, for example, Thatch’s life till his ‘meant to be’ death. After that, anything can happen and she has no control over it. They do.  

“I understand,” Marco nodded.

“Second off, I cannot change your father’s health or his condition,” Ivory told Marco, who was not happy to hear this. “I cannot rewrite health issues. It only causes major problems and it will change too much, but.” There’s a but? “I can write someone in who could cure your father figure of his health problems as it is not me doing it but someone else.”

So, Ivory cannot stop Pops from getting sick but could give them someone that could cure their father for them? That was better nothing!

“Okay,” Marco nodded again.

“Third off,” Ivory said with a small smirk which send shivers up and down Marco’s spine. “The only way for me to give Ace and his brothers a chance to stay together and not go their separate way would be to change a lot of things in their past. Which will be a pain in the ass and a lot of work and effect, but I can do it. As I can sense that two brother who you speak about feel something similar. Of wishing that they hadn’t lost their brother and could be together.”

Oh, Marco thought it was going to be something bad for a moment.

“It means bad things will happen to them though,” Ivory told Marco- as she eyed him carefully. “Are you willing to accept responsibility for that?”

“Yes, I am,” Marco nodded- he would accept all responsibilities he can with this. No matter how much Ace and the others will hate him for it. Marco can live with it, as they long they live. He can live with it.

“Okay, I will rewrite for you,” Ivory smiled and accepted Marco's answer as she clicks her fingers and everything starts moving again. She liked the man even more now, he was honest and he wasn't going to pull a quick one on her. She was more than happy to help him and do these rewrites for him, for a price of course. Now... What is it that she wants from him?

“You will!?” Marco asked relief washed all over him,

“She will what?” Izou asked.

“She said she’ll rewrite for us!” Marco smiled to Izou. They can save their brothers and father! They can save the crew!

“What’s the price for this?” Izou asked. Don't get Izo wrong, he was happy that they could save their brothers and father and everything but he was wondered about what it was going to cost them.

Marco stopped smiling as he realised that he hadn’t been told that. Ivory had only listen to rewrites then explained some things to him then said she would do the rewrites. she never named the price or payment for it. What was it that she wanted in return for doing this?

“What is this going to cost us?” Marco asked Ivory.

“Not us,” Ivory told Marco. She didn't want anything his brothers had she only wanted something that he could give her. She was smirking at the thought of what she wanted. “Not your brothers. Just you.”

“What!?” the Whitebeards all shouted.

“That’s fine by me,” Marco nodded while his brothers protested. Marco was fine with paying this price himself, especially if it might that none of his brothers would get hurt or lose anything and that they would get Thatch, Ace and Pops back. “Name your price. What do you want as payment?”

“Your life,” Ivory answered- shocking them all. She what?! Just… what?!

Marco frowned. “So I won’t be to see my brothers and father then? My life for theirs? That is our deal? You want to me to die?” Marco could live with that, as long as they got Thatch, Ace and Pops back, then Marco could live that. Even if he didn't like since he wanted to be with them too.

Ivory smirked at Marco, “Oh, you think I want to kill you? That’s so cute, but no Marco. That’s not what I mean at all. I don’t want you die. That would ruin all of the fun then.”

Relief was washed over everyone at that. Wait… what? Then what does she mean she want Marco’s life then? Ruin what fun? What the hell is this Black Witch planning?! Why don't the Whitebeards like the sound of this?

“Do you care to explain what you want with our brother’s life then?” Izou frowned, not really liking this. What does she want with Marco's life?

“He’s a phoenix, he will live on once you all die,” Ivory told them then she looked at Marco. “What I do with the life is none of your concern right now but let’s just say. I want to make it, more interesting. I will not say more than that. So, what do you say Marco? You give me your life and I will change things for you.”

Marco didn’t need to think about it. This was going to be their only chance to change things, of changing things. This is their only chance to get Thatch, Ace and Pops back. They needed to take this! If it’s his life she wants, then she can have it.

“You can have it then,” Marco said walking to her, leaving his brothers shocked as he walked to over to her. “I will pay whatever price I can to change things and if it’s my life you want. Then take it.”

Ivory smiled evilly while the Whitebeards protested, after all, what was the point of all of this if they were going to lose Marco too? They wanted Marco there as much as they wanted Thatch, Ace and Pops back!

Ivory made a contact appear out of thin and handed Marco a pen to sign. “Then sign away.” Marco signed the contact despite the protests of his brothers. Ivory just smiled more as the contact and pen disappeared. “Then let’s change things, shall we?”

Ivory clicked her fingers and the next thing everyone knew, everything was black.


	2. The Price & The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We cover some of the price that Marco pays for with the rewrites here as well as meet two rewrite characters aka OCs.  
> We also get a small look into Marco's new life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone likes this chapter! there are a few things that won't be covered right now as i will go more details with things later on but any questions are welcomed. just comment or inbox me.  
> we'll hear from and see how the Whitebeards are going next chapter!

**Chapter 2: The Price & The Start**

Marco slowly opened his eyes to see what is around him. What happened…? Marco remembered talking to… who had he been talking to again? Someone. Marco had been talking to someone… the talk was to someone important… someone who could help Marco… who was it again…? Marco couldn’t remember right now but he knew he knew who it was… it just needed to wake up and remember who it was…

_“Join my crew son,” Pops said._

“Pops?!” Marco shouted as he sat up but he couldn’t see anyone. Had… had Marco been hearing things?

“Oh I’m sorry, did I wake you Marco?” a female voice said.

Marco looked at the ivory black and red hair short girl in front of him. That’s right, he and his brothers had heard rumoured about a person called the Black Witch who could rewrite the history and past of people. They come to see her to see if she would rewrite history for them. See if she would save Thatch, Ace and Pops and others for them. 

What had her answered been again?

Yes! She had said yes! She was going to save Thatch, Ace and Pops and the price had been… she had asked for his life in return for Thatch’s, Ace’s and Pop’s lives. There were others too, that he couldn’t remember right now but the main things was- Thatch, Ace and Pops were going to be saved!

“Where am I?” Marco asked as he looked around where he was and was looking around for his brothers. They were with him, he knows they were with him. So where are they now? What happened to them?

_“Marco!” they said._

Marco looked at the Black Witch. What was she doing? Were those… were those… were those his memories? How…? What…? Why…? What?!

“What are you doing!?” Marco asked as the memory vanished. He could see remember and he could still see it but he couldn’t understand what she was doing! He didn’t want to forget the crew! He didn’t want to forget his brothers! He didn’t want to forget his father! He didn’t want to forget his family!

Ivory looked at Marco. “Looking though your memories. Don’t worry, you’ll still have them but I need to know what and who I am saving as well as who and what I am replacing.”

Replacing!? What!?

“What do you mean replacing!?” Marco shouted angrily at the Black Witch. Marco never asked to be replaced! Or for anyone to be replace for that matter! What the hell is she talking about?!

“It’s your price,” Ivory answered as she looked at him like he was some kind of idiot. “I own your life now honey. I can do with it what I please. Plus, you said you wanted to take responsibility for the new life I will be giving Ace and his brothers as well as you want to and take responsibility for person who will save your father, yes? So, you can’t keep or have your old life then. I will organise a replacement for you. Now, what do you think of a female first mate and first division commander for the Whitebeard Pirates?”

“I think your fucking insane,” Marco answered dead straight. But he could understand what she was doing never the less. Damn stupid woman and her damn good logic. At least she was letting him have a say in this and not just doing it. “But, it could work. Only if she is strong-mind, strong-willed, doesn’t take any bull shit from anyone- be it the Captain, a fellow commander or crew/division members as well as not be bothered by what people will say about her. Since there will be lots of talk, she’s a female first mate and first division commander of the world’s strongest crew. There’s going to be talk. Like I said, they need to strong. Physically, mentally and emotionally. I think it could work… but whoever it is, they should have a devil fruit and know Haki like me or at least something similar.”

Ivory nodded her head in understanding.

“So a female version of you in short?” Ivory smiled and said as a little bit like a joke.

“Pretty much, yes,” Marco answered as he just watched her. He was actually interested in knowing how her devil fruit work.

“Hmm… how to make that work,” Ivory said as she looked through more of Marco’s memories, bringing up three separate memories- pausing them on Thatch, Ace and Pops. Ivory waved her hand again as and memories, like a roll of film come from a camera, came from the three frozen images. Marco couldn’t help but smile and laugh at Thatch’s memories of all of the times he pranks Marco and the others. “They’re beautiful memories.” Ivory smiled as ones of Ace come in- him being a little shit and trying to kill Pops, Thatch getting Marco to take him food, Ace deciding to join, the two of them pulling pranks together and Pops laughing it as Marco or one of the other commanders and/or divisions are chasing Thatch or Thatch and Ace.

Memories from Pops was next. How he met Marco as a young abused and hurt noble teenager, training Marco in how to control his Haki and his devil fruit powers, how they met and got the others to join, the first Second and Sixteenth division commanders before Ace and Haruta and how they met any more of their other brothers as well as their allies.

Ivory smiled as she was going other Whitebeard’s memories. They were nice to look at. Ivory couldn’t help but laugh and smile at everything that she could see. She could felt the love that Whitebeard had for his crew, for every single member. It was nice, Ivory has never felt kind of love from a single person for so many people. And it wasn’t just for his commanders and crew, it was for the all islands, the people and the allies that were under him as well.

“I will give them someone special in your place Marco, I swear,” Ivory smiled- she didn’t want to ruin the trust, friendship and family structure and system that the Whitebeards had. She knew the perfect type of person. “Would you like her devil fruit to be similar to yours? A mythical Zoan Type? A bird or something else?”

Marco thought about it for a moment, what devil fruit? He could choice? That… a very interesting question…

“I don’t know…” Marco answered honestly with a sigh. He truly didn’t know. “Something similar to mine, involved with fire and heal or at least a healing bird would be good. Whatever you choose, I am trusting your judgement on this. It is me your replacing in our lives, whether I like it or not.”

Ivory wasn’t sure if he was trying to complain about being replaced in the Whitebeard’s lives or not. But she owned Marco’s life now, so the man can just get over it if he is mad and trying to complain about it. So, she just smiled and nodded. “Oh, thank you. Now, to look at Ace’s memories.”

Marco watched as Ivory waved her hand and they looked at Ace’s memories- how his mother died giving birth to him, how he met Sabo, Garp telling Ace about his father, Ace starting fights with people about his father and being called a demon, meeting the woman Dadan and her mountain bandits who raised him, how they met Luffy and everything after that- Luffy almost dying, Sabo being taken away, the fire where the brothers almost died and Ace unlocked his Haki, Sabo’s ‘death’, training, setting sail, meeting Red-Hair Shanks, fighting and meeting Whitebeard and his crew and more.

“Ace,” Marco couldn’t help but say and smiled seeing his smile again as it paused on it.

“Hmm…” Ivory said putting her hands on her hips as she thinks. “I can work with this, not completely sure on how yet, but I can work with it. there will be quite a bit I will have to rewrite though. Do you want Ace to know about his parentage?”

Oh god… that was a very good question…

“I would like to avoid it if I am with him and the other two,” Marco answered honesty. “At least, until Ace is a little older then what he was when Garp told him. He was too young to understand and was affected badly by it. I would rather wait till Ace is a little older and cannot be affected by and not care what people say.”

Ivory nodded her head- she understood that, but what age would be a good age for that?

“So… 13 or 14? Something like that?” Ivory asked trying to think of an age where Ace might might not care.

“14 or 15 sounds good,” Marco nods in agreement.

Closer to 14 it is then. Hmm… a different carer would be good too and having Marco as an older brother to the three boys plus the extra kid who will be the one to save Whitebeard’s life as well works as well.

“Okay, I can work with this. And to make things easier for me, I will make you boys, all you’re around the same age. It will make things easier for me,” Ivory nodded. “And having a different carer as well. Someone a little more caring and who won’t hate Roger, who can tell good stories of Roger so when Ace does find out his father, he won't be as much of a problem child then.”

Marco laughed slight, he had no problem with Ace being a problem child. It’s what made him such an interesting brother after all. but still, it will make things easier if he’s not as much of one.

“Just don’t change him too much,” Marco told her.

“Not a problem,” Ivory nodded. “The career will be Avery.”

Really? Avery?

“Don’t give me that look,” Ivory said seeing the look on Marco’s face. Just because Ivory and Avery are similar doesn’t mean they’re same or that similar. “Give me your hand.”

Marco didn’t question it as he held out his hand to her. “You and one of your brothers can keep your actual memories while I rewrite everyone else. You may choice who it is. That way, when you go to Whitebeards or run into them again, at least someone will know and remember who you are and Ace too of course.”

Marco thought that nice of Ivory since she didn’t have to do that, let anyone remember who Marco really was before this rewrite.

“Jozu or Izou,” Marco answered. Those two are the ones that Marco trusts the most.

Ivory is in a good mood, so she’ll let both of them keep them remember and tell them what is going on so that they don’t get confused. They will have the old memories and the new memories, so it will make things interesting.

Ivory nodded her head and waved her hand over Marco’s arm. What the hell...? what the hell did she put on his hand? It was a weird black shape, a little like a bird… wait, no, it a black phoenix shape. It looked like… a tattoo. What was this for?

“So you have a way to contact me if something goes wrong or you have questions for me,” Ivory answered. Knowing that Marco must be wondering about the tattoo she just gave him. Normally she would make is a witch’s hat or a black cat as a joke with people calling her the Black Witch but she thought a phoenix would be better in this situation.

“So the real price for this rewrite…” Marco said looking at her. “Is my old life with the Whitebeards? That they will all forget me?”

Ivory almost felt heartbroken seeing Marco’s face. But, yes, that was his price for these writes that he wants.

“Yes,” Ivory nodded with a small smile. “I control your life from now on. That’s what I meant by I wanted your life and since your a phoenix, your life is pretty much forever mine. You don’t die from old age or as easily as others do.”

“Understood, I don’t mind,” Marco nodded in understanding- fully understanding the price he is paying and not minding at all. It was going to be worth it- his old life for his two brothers and father. “As long as I can save Thatch, Ace and Pops. It doesn’t matter.”

Wow, Marco is really unselfish. Most people, once they realise what the price or have to pay this price. They normally become selfish and try to get out of the contract. Not wanting their lives to be controlled by her. But Marco… he doesn’t care as long as he can save Thatch, Ace and Whitebeard.

“You of course, have certain freedoms in this,” Ivory told him- she was willing to give him that much for not backing down now or trying to get out of this. “But if there is a certain route or course that I want you to take. You will take it, am I understood? You will hear either me or I will appear to make sure that it happens.”

Marco nodded his head. He could live with that.

“Now, my little phoenix,” Ivory smiled as she holds up her left hand to him. “It’s time to start the rewrites and to start changing things.” Ivory waved her hand over Marco and the next thing that he knew, it was all black again.

* * *

“Oi! Oi! Marc! Wake up!” a voice said as Marco was being shaken awake. Marco groaned, he was sleepily and he didn’t want to get up.

“Ace leave Marco alone,” another voice said. “He’s tired.”

“But I’m bored! I want to play with Marc!” Ace’s voice whined.

Ace?! Marco opened his eyes and sat up quickly, head butting Ace who holding onto his head and whining about Marco head butting. Calling him an asshole. Marco put his hand at the spot, out of reflex more than because it hurt. Marco couldn’t help but stare at the young version of Ace in front.

Ace… it was really Ace…

“That hurt you asshole! What did you do that for!?” Ace yelled at Marco.

“It’s your own fault you know,” a blonde boy told Ace. Was that Sabo? the young version of Sabo? “If you weren’t so close to Marco or tried to wake him up. He won’t have head butted you.”

“Yeah Ace!” a young with light red hair boy agreed. Who was he? He didn’t look like the younger version of Luffy… where was Luffy?

“Shut up Kane!” Ace told the boy.

Kane? Who was Kane?

“What are you four doing?” a young woman looking to be in her early twenties with red hair said coming into the room, but she was older than she looked. “Oh, Marco. Your awake! Good afternoon sleepily head.”

Who the hell is she?!

Marco couldn’t understand what was going on right now… where he is? who is this Kane boy? Why do Ace and Sabo look like they’re 5? Maybe 6 years old? 7 at the absolute most and oldest. Where is here? Who this red hair lady? And where is Luffy?

“Where’s Luffy?” Marco asked.

“Who?” Ace and Sabo asked at the same time.

Marco felt his heart sink. Where was Luffy?

“Garp-san is coming today,” the lady said ignoring the question. “And he said he has a surprise for you all.”

A surprise? Luffy maybe? Wait… Garp?

Oh that’s right, Ace was put in Garp’s care but had been raised by Mount Bandits because that’s who Garp had put him with. Why the hell did that crazy man think it was a good to leave and let kids get raised by Mount Bandits? The idea was ridiculous and Marco could never understand it. 

“Shitty Gramps,” Ace muttered.

Kane hoped on the bed and hugged Marco, which made him flinch as he wasn’t sure what he was meant to do.

“You okay big brother?” Kane asked Marco, looking worried. Kane seemed to be around the same age as Ace and Sabo, maybe a year younger? Marco wasn’t completely sure.

Marco flinched again as memories flashed in his head. Him and Avery being with Rouge when she had given birth and her passing. Garp turning up and telling Avery that he will protect her. Staying with Dadan and her mountain bandits for a little bit and Avery giving birth to Kane. Sabo turning up when they were all about 4. Avery had kidnapped him and brought him to live with them after watching Sabo’s parents abuse him for standing up for himself. and they’re been together since. Then suddenly having to leave Dawn Island because some Marines came looking for them…

Garp moved them to the South Blue, where Marco and Ace were born and from, because the Marine wouldn’t think of looking for them here. Though none of them understand why Marines are after them.

Why were the Marines after them again?

Oh… right, that’s right… Marco is roughly a year older Ace, Sabo and Kane. Being born in October the year before them. Ace being born January, Sabo being March and Kane being December and making him the youngest but the same age as Ace and Sabo. Avery was the red hair lady- the woman who has pretty much raised them. She’s older than she looks, being 19 when Kane was born. Who Kane’s father is, Marco isn’t sure. But the three boys are his younger brothers…

So this is the life that Ivory has given Marco? It’s interesting to say the least. Having his past life, before the rewrite, those memories are helping Marco understand a lot with what is going on. The marines being after them with Ace being the son of Roger, after Avery because of her brother is and being an ex-Roger pirate crew member as well and…

Wait… red hair…? Just who is Avery? Who is her brother again?

“Boys!” Garp’s voice shouted as he slammed opened their door, again. “Grandpa’s here!”

Ace and Sabo did girly sounding squeaks as they tried to hide behind Marco, who was still in the bed. As Kane just hugged Marco more and Marco hugging Kane with one arm and with his other arm up, in a defensive position. As he was trying to protect his younger brothers from Garp, that old is bat-shit crazy after all.

Avery couldn’t help but giggle and laugh at the boys. None of them have really ever liked Garp or his insane version of training. The boys always reaction like this. Going to Marco for protection since Marco would fight with Garp if he tried anything against the boys who his brothers in every sense and way but blood.

“It’s okay boys,” Avery told them. If Garp tried his insane training with them again, well, it was Avery he was going to be answering to this time. Avery stood up- wearing brown pants, black boots, a red sash tied around her waist, a white shirt not fully done up and has a sword to her right side. That would make her left handed. “Garp will have to deal with me if he tries anything again.”

The boys were all able to relax at that. Avery would never let Garp put them in more danger than he already has. The small island that they live on- very similar to Dawn Island and oddly enough called Dusk Island. Has a forest with grossly oversized animals on a mountain where they live in a small cabin.

The main reason why they live here on Dusk Island is because the island reminded them of Dawn Island. Since they being up grow up there till last year when they were forced to run by the Marines and come here.  

The boys’ ages now are Marco being 8 turning 9, Ace and Sabo being 8 and Kane being 7 turning 8 later in the year.

“Where is everyone!?” Garp shouted as they could all hear him moving through the small cabin. They weren’t far, just in one of the few rooms in the cabin- aka the boys’ bedroom.

“We’re in the boys’ room Garp!” Avery shouted out.

“Where are we Grandpa?” a voice asked.

What the hell…

“Luffy!” Marco shouted letting go of Kane and leaving the three younger boys on the bed. Sure, Marco knew that voice anyway. that was Luffy! Ace and Sabo might not remember Luffy but Marco does!

“Hey! Someone said my name!” Luffy said looking for who the voice belonged too as a door opened up and a blonde boy with a pineapple hair cut/style tackled Luffy down to the ground, hugging him.

What…? Who was this boy?

“You’re here!” the blonde said with a smile as he hugged Luffy more.

“Hello Marco,” Garp smiled at down at him.

“Shitty Gramps,” come out of Marco’s mouth which he was not expecting but oh well. He said it anyway. It must be what all of call Garp, since he is their grandfather and well, a shitty gramps. Since it was an automatic response, Marco is guessing it’s what he normally says to Garp. Plus, it just felt right calling him it too.

“Calling Grandpa, you shitty brat!” Garp shouted at Marco and gave him a ‘Fist of Love’.

Damn that fucking hurt!

“Pineapple!” Luffy said.

“My name is Marco!” Marco told Luffy then hit him. Luffy grabbed his head and complained about Marco being a ‘mean pineapple’ which only made Marco hit him again.

Now everything was right. Marco had Ace, he had Kane who he was guessing was the one who was going to be able to cure and save Pops and Ace had Luffy and Sabo! Everything was perfect! Just the way it should be! This was a good start.

 “Who’s he?” Ace asked pointing at Luffy.

“This is Luffy, your new brother,” Garo answered. “He’s the same age as you boys. He’s birthday is in May so he’s older than Kane.”

Luffy was the same age as them? Why? He’s meant to be 3 years younger than them.

_“It will make things easier for me if you guys are all roughly the same age.”_

Oh, that’s right. The Black Witch had said something about making them all roughly the same age so it made things easier for her or something. 

“How do you know this kid Marco?” Ace asked Marco who was still hugging Luffy, though he was a little annoyed at Luffy calling him pineapple.

“We met a few times at Foosha village,” Marco half lied- he had gone to the village a few times, not that Garp knew since they weren’t meant too and he had seen Luffy. They had talked about a few things, since they were roughly the same age and there weren’t many other kids around in the village so they become friends. But Marco didn’t remember or know who Luffy was back then as he didn’t have his old memories of his past life. Why did Marco only remember his old life now…? Why not before hand?

“We did?” Luffy said looking at Marco with his head tilted to the side then clicked his fingers. “Oh right we did! I remember! You said you have younger brothers and I helped you get some clothes and stuff!”

Which was true.

“I was wondering why I haven’t seen you lately,” Luffy commented. “You moved! You never said goodbye.” Luffy pouted. And his pouts are still just cute as ever.

“Some marines wanted to hurt us and I couldn’t come say goodbye, sorry Luffy,” Marco told Luffy. That was true.

“We don’t need another brother!” Ace told Garp- looking a little jealous at how well Marco and Luffy were getting along.

“Well Luffy is now in the same boat as you boys,” Garp told Ace. “The marines are after him.”

The marines know who Luffy’s dad is?

“Why?” Kane asked.

“Luffy’s father,” Garp answered. “My son. the stupid idiot.”

Ace, Sabo and Kane just looked at Garp funny. They didn’t understand.

“Okay I’ll take him,” Avery smiled as looked at Luffy. “Hi Luffy. I’m Avery.”

So… Ace’s father is the Pirate King aka Gold Roger or Gol D. Roger, Luffy’s father is the Revolutionary Army Leader Dragon aka Monkey D. Dragon and his grandfather is Garp the Marine Hero aka Monkey D. Garp and Sabo is kidnapped/ran away noble and Kane is… why would the Marines be after Kane again?

“How’s my idiot little brother doing?” Avery asked Garp.

“Shanks is fine, he’s a Yonko now,” Garp answered.

“That’s good to hear,” Avery grinned. “I knew that idiot would do well! An Yonko huh? At least I know he’s just as stubborn and strong as I thought. I know where to go if something happens again then.”

And Kane is Red Haired Shanks nephew and Avery their care taker is Shanks’ older sister. Of fucking course. Why not add Shanks’ family and blood into this too?

But then… why are the Marines after Marco then? His life is different here than it was before, they wouldn’t be after him for being Marco the Phoenix, a Whitebeard Pirate, since he’s not a Whitebeard Pirate, at least, not yet. Then, why are they?

There must be a reason not neither this life Marco and his old life Marco knows. Maybe he will ask Ivory later on…

But then again, this is the Marines we’re talking about. God only knows why they would be after all Marco as well. Most likely because he’s with Avery and the others. They would use any excuse they can after all. but Marco wouldn’t let them hurt his family.  

“Now my shitty grandsons,” Garp smiled. “I’ll be back. So I want you all to train hard to become Marines, okay?”

“Never Shitty Gramps/Grandpa!” the five boys shouted at Garp. “We’re not becoming Marines! We're going to become a pirate!”

Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy and smirked. It seems they’re starting to like him. Kane just laughed at them all for saying the same thing at the same time. But Luffy who had Grandpa instead of Shitty Gramps. But Marco is sure that they will be getting Luffy saying Shitty Gramps before Garp’s next visit.

Marco can’t wait to go on adventures with his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had a slight hard time trying to write this chapter as i wasn't sure what people were expecting so this is the end result. Let me know what you think!  
> feel to ask anything or make any note or comment on anything.  
> next chapter will cover some Whitebeard Pirates history- i will be making it up as i go since One Piece doesn't really cover the Whitebeard Pirates' histories or anything very much. so feel free to send in some ideas on some of commander's and crew members' histories if you like! and i will work them into my story!  
> anyway, i hope you all enjoyed the chapter (sorry if i keep saying that) and i can't wait to start and do the next chapter! we will be having lots of violence next chapter and lots of words in the word count too, so it might a little longer to write then these two chapters did. but i can't wait to write and hear what you all think!  
> anyway, till next time everyone!


	3. Whitebeard Pirates Rewrite Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, here are the Whitebeard Pirates and their rewrite lives!  
> i decided to spilt the chapter in two as it was getting, well, kind of big and long. but please enjoy the Whitebeard Pirates rewrite lives, part 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i got to 4260 odd words and realised that i wanted to still wanted write more, but wasn't sure how much more, other than i had a feeling it was going to maybe be a lot more. so i decided to spilt the Whitebeard Pirates Rewrite lives into two parts. so here is part 1, part 2 probably won't be as long, but then again, it might be or it could it be longer... won't know i finish writing it... oh well.  
> anyway, i hope you all enjoy and please don't hate me for the little cliffy at the end

**Chapter 3: Whitebeard Pirates Rewrite Part 1**

_Years before Marco gets his memories back and before he is ‘born’/when his birth is rewritten…_

“Ty! Oi Tyler!” Alistair shouted as she grabbed her idiot kid cousin by the back of his purple shirt. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Sorry Ali!” Tyler said putting his hand in front of his face. He kind of can't help it, he was bored. “I’m bored! I’m bored! I’m bored! I’m bored! I just want to run!”

“What are you two fighting about now?” Whitebeard smiled- finding their fighting as amusing as always, ever since they met two year ago.

Alistair was older than Tyler by almost 10 years old with her being 19 years old, with long blonde hair, green eyes and wearing long black pants and a yellow shirt. Called Ali for short and 188 centimetres tall. This teenager does not take shit from anyone, despite her background as ex-noble and ex-slave.

Tyler and Alistair are cousins, both of them ex-nobles who were sold because of Alistair’s devil fruit and people finding her devil power abilities amusing. Alistair raised Tyler from a baby since she was 10, her aunt being her nanny and dying from childbirth. After her parent’s death two years later, her uncle takes over their family and he sells Alistair with her devil fruit being amusing to other nobles. And since Alistair had raised Tyler, the person who brought Alistair got him as a bonus since her uncle didn’t want him. DESPITE the fact that Tyler was his son.

Tyler was 9 years old, with short spikey dirty blonde hair, purple eyes, called Ty for short at times, 121 centimetres tall and wearing 3/4 length blue pants and a purple shirt. Raised by Alistair his whole life. She is only parent figure he had now till Whitebeard, well, his name is Edward Newgate but he tells them to call him Whitebeard or Captain. But Tyler likes to call him Pops, cause he’s the first male figure he has had in his life and he is like a father to Tyler.

It had been an accident at first. Tyler calling the captain Pops and he thought that Whitebeard would be mad about it. But the man laughed and said if Tyler wanted to call him Pops then he was more than welcomed. That was an almost a year ago now. The crew has grown since that from being just Whitebeard, Tyler and Alistair to now around a hundred or so members.

“Nothing Pops!” Tyler answered all innocently which just made him laugh. The boy knew how to play innocent and sweet, like an angel, and the boy is anything but that. The little kid can the devil himself when he choice to be.

“He’s being an annoying little shit running around like a mad-man,” Alistair answered- looking a little annoyed then she sighed as she put him down on the ground with some of the crew snickering in the background. “Get back to work you ass-holes! Or I’ll kick your asses!”

That was one of the things that Whitebeard liked about Alistair. She was tough and didn’t take shit, ever. If you tried anything, well, she ended up kicking your ass about it. But not as much as she would kick people’s asses when they laughed about Whitebeard’s dream, since she shared it. She liked the idea of being a part of a family, especially after losing and being abandoned by her own. She wanted something better for Tyler and this was her chance for him to have that.

Alistair really likes Whitebeard, his vision and who they have collected for the crew so far. They’re all good blokes, and they know to not hit on her anymore. Though, she does have fun flirting and crushing their fingers if they take it too far. But…

Alistair looked over at a man called Teach. She does not like or trust that man, there was something about him that she can’t stand.

“Ali!” Jozu shouted as she turned to him.

“What’s up Jozu?” Alistair asked as she walked over to him as Tyler just ran around the ship like a mad-man again. Alistair hopes the weather stays fine, it’s going to be annoying if it doesn’t. They should reach an island tonight if everything keeps going well.

“Can we go over the maps again?” Jozu asked as she come over. Alistair is a navigator, well, the Head Navigator and is the First Mate.

“Course we can,” Alistair nodded then looked over at Lavi. “Lavi! Check an eye on Ty for me please!”

“Course Ali!” Lavi shouted. Lavi could be the closest to Tyler’s age here at 14, with short orange/red hair and green eyes. He didn’t mind keeping an eye on Ty.

“And on Thatch too!” Alistair yelled. Lavi and Thatch are the same age, but Thatch’s birthday is before Lavi’s. Thatch has brown with slight red coloured hair and amber coloured eyes. Thatch is a bit of trouble marker, loves pulling pranks. Which Alistair wouldn’t mind that much, if he didn’t keep involving Ty and kept pulling them on her. Thatch is lucky that so far, he has only ended up in the ocean and not with something broken.

“Captain!” Alistair shouted trying to his attention. She knew he would probably look at her if she called for him once more. But she should know that she gets his attention right away if she yelled out Pops to him. But she’s not quite ready for that step, well, at least, not in front of all her new brothers/crew mates. Alistair calls his Pops when it’s just the two of them or if just Tyler is around but not with everyone around. “Captain!”

“Yes Ali?” Whitebeard answered. He had kind of learned the hard way that if he didn’t give Ali attention after the second shout that she would either take away and hide his booze or throw things at his head.

“I’m going over maps and the route with Jozu and some of others again!” Alistair told him as she points at some clouds. “Keep an eye on that cloud cover! It might turn into a storm if we’re not careful!”

“Of course!” Whitebeard nodded to her.

They weren’t quite ready for the Grandline or the New World, where the weather could change in a blink of an eye so they were travelling around the Blues as they got a few more crew members. They just need another year, 2 years at the very most, then they would be ready for the Grandline and the New World. But, Alistair is one of the best navigators that Whitebeard has ever worked with and her weather predication and watching was normally spot on so he trusts his First Mates judgement without question.

Speaking of judgement…

Whitebeard looked over at the man called ‘Teach’. He would be around Ali’s age, give or take. There was something about him that Ali didn’t like and even though she was against him joining the family, the crew. She was willing to give him a chance when he had helped them get away from Marines. Though she can’t bring herself to trust him. Jozu out right doesn’t like or trust the man full stop. So Whitebeard has been keeping an close eye on him.

Not even young trusting Ty likes the man- so Whitebeard will allow him on the ship and a part of the crew till he gives a proper reason to kick him out other than a bad feeling. But Whitebeard can’t really help but agree with them though. There was something about Teach… Whitebeard didn’t like it but until he works out what it is or until Teach betrays them or does something that puts them in trouble or something, Whitebeard will give him a benefit of a doubt. But there will no second chance for the man if he does something, anything that puts the family in danger.

* * *

_Three years later… The year of Roger’s execution… A days after Roger's execution..._

Ali stood with Pops, who was crying slightly- over his old rival and friend’s death. Despite a lot of things, Roger was a good guy. Ali didn’t mind him, though, his cabin boys were a little annoying. Especially that Red Hair one, Shanks? Yeah, Ali was sure that was his name, he was a pain in the ass, though a good kid overall. His sister Avery, Ali liked her. She was a damn good swordsman and was even able to beat Vista.

But right now, they don’t have time for this…

“Pops,” Ali smiled as he looked over to his First Division Commander and First Mate. “We need to go. We need to protect Fishermen Island.”

Ali doesn’t get called Alistair much anymore. It’s easiest for everyone to call her Ali so he just goes with Ali now. Even when introduced to new members or when they get new members for the family, it’s easiest to just go with Ali.

“Your right my daughter,” Whitebeard smiled at her. Happy for her to finally being comfortable with calling him Pops instead of Captain all of the time. “We should go.”

“But,” Ali told Whitebeard- earning his attention. “We need to make sure the younger ones,” mostly talking about the new young man Izou that just got to join the crew, Lavi, Thatch and Ty, since they are they are youngest members currently. Especially Ty, since the kid is only 12 years old after all. “understand that they are to not to fight. This is a serious fight and the last thing we need to worry about is them and some get distracted or get themselves killed protecting the younger ones.”

Whitebeard nodded his head in agreement. “I’ll tell Izou, Lavi and Thatch and some of the others that they are to stay on the Moby and not to join in the fight unless it comes to them. They are to look after the Moby Dick and Tyler.”

Ali nodded her head, she was happy with that.

* * *

_New World, Eighteen months later…._

Ali was reading through the paper as a few articles got her attention. Since Roger’s death, Whitebeard was now the strongest man alive and now the World Government and Marines were calling Whitebeard, the Strongest Man in the World and they were calling the Whitebeard Pirates the Crew in the World.

That would explain why more and more Pirate Crews, both rookies and older, have been attacking them. They think if they can beat Whitebeard and his crew, then they will then get the titles of 'Strongest' from them.

Yonko…? What…?

Ali read through the article quickly and was trying her hardest to not laugh. The Marines and World Government have given them the title of Yonko, one of the Emperors of the New World/Seas. Not that they weren’t before, they would have earned this new title almost four and half years ago once they started sailing in the New World and making Islands their Territories, in order to protect them.

“Ali…” young Izou said in the door way of Ali’s room, wearing a lovely female kimono. No-one ever tried to stop Izou from cross-dressing. Why should they? If Izou wanted to cross-dress then he could. Why stop it? It couldn't make Izou, Izou if they stopped him from cross-dressing. “Can we talk please…?”

Ali smiled as she nodded her head, “Sure Izou. Come on in.” Ali put the paper down on her desk. She was wondering what Izou wanted to talk about it. Was he here to tell her that some of the others, like Thatch for example, were teasing him again because he liked to wear Kimonos? Because there was nothing that wrong or weird about it. At least, Ali doesn’t think there is.

In all honesty, Ali liked it. It was like having another girl/female in the crew, minus the nurses. They don’t count, they don’t fight. They’re here to look after the injured and Pops… he’s… he’s gotten a little sick lately and…

No, don’t think Ali. Pops will be fine, he’s Pops after all.

“You need to tell Pops to get rid of Teach,” Izou told Ali which got her confused. What…? Sure, Ali and some of the others didn’t like Teach but still… Where the hell did this come from? “He is a Traitor.”

Wow… where did those words come from? Teach, a Traitor? How? Why? What did he do?

“Explain please Izou,” Ali asked. Yes, she herself doesn’t like Teach, but calling him a Traitor is a little strong, isn’t it? What did he say or do to get Izou to call him that?

“Teach is planning on betraying Pops,” Izou told Ali. There was no point in lying to Ali, she was this crew’s version of Marco. Oh how Izou misses Marco. The only one that Izou can talk to about this is Jozu, they’re the only ones who remember Marco. Izou and Jozu have both mention things about him to the others and to Pops, but no remembers him. Only Izou and Jozu do, what the hell did Marco agree too with that damn Black Witch? Why are Izou and Jozu the only ones who remember him? Just what the hell is going on? Was this part the price that Marco paid?

And it’s not like they have remembered him the whole either, it was only when Marco’s birthday had passed that they even remembered about it. That they even remembered about their oldest brother. They only remembered about their oldest brother this year. And soon, soon Ace will be born too… very soon. January First, then Ace will be born.

Jozu and Izou need to work out where and how to find Ace… they need to protect him… if the World Government and Marines ever find out about him (again)… shit will hit the fan and he might die… again...

“Teach is only using Pops name and is hiding in the shadows of Pop’s name and reputation till he or we find a devil fruit that he is wanting,” Izou explained to Ali. He needs her to understand and they get rid of Teach! Before history repeats itself! Wasn’t Marco’s deal meant to stop Teach from joining them!? Why is he even here?! “He will kill anyone who gets his way Ali, like Thatch for example…” they need to stop that before it happens! Again! “Please, trust me on this. Teach is not one of us.”

Ali looked at Izou, the guy was on the varve of tears, damn it… 

“What fruit Izou?” Ali asked- wanting and needing to know. maybe they can set up a trap to make Teach show his true colours? “If you want me to believe you, can you tell me what fruit it is that Teach wants?”

“Yami Yami no Mi,” Izou answered. He remembers the reason and the name of the fruit that ended up causing Thatch’s death.

Ali got up as she walked over to her bookcase, looking at the books for a moment before pulling one out by A.D.N, who the hell was that? It was a book on Devil Fruits… a devil fruit encyclopaedia… what is Ali doing?

What was Ali doing? Did she believe or not believe Izou?

Ali flips through the pages of the book quickly till she stops at a page and shows it to Izou. That damn fucking purplely black fruit and its spirals… “This?” Ali asked. 

“Yes!” Izou particularly hissed. That damn fucking cursed fruit!

“You can say, without a doubt that Teach will betray us for this fruit?” Ali asked Izou as seriously as ever.

Does she believe Izou!?

“Without a doubt!” Izou nodded and told Ali.

Ali smirked as put her hand on Izou. “I never liked Teach anyway. how about we set a trap then?”

Was Ali serious…? She believed Izou and wants to set a trap for Teach?!

Oh god yes!

“Yes!” Izou nodded. “Jozu will help too! He can back me up with I’m saying about Teach being a traitor!”

Ali nodded her head, “Then this is just between me, you and Jozu then. I’ll have Lavi keep Ty and Thatch as far from this as possible.” No point in bringing the others into this. It would be safest and easiest if it was just Ali, Izou and Jozu.

Izou couldn’t help but smile, they were going to save and protect Thatch and get rid of Teach all in one go! Yes! Then they can look for Ace afterwards then!

“Get Jozu so I can explain the plan to the two of you,” Ali told Izou. “Let’s get rid of Teach and make him show his true colours to not only us but Pops as well.”

Izo nodded his head, “Right!” and left to get Jozu.

Ali looked back at the paper and frowned. She knew there was a reason why she didn’t like Teach but first… she needs to make sure to make a note to tell Pops about Alice and about the Marines and World Government had been looking for the child of Roger. Ali knew that he was still out there, despite the World Government saying that they have either gotten rid of the child. What happened in South Blue… that was just horrible. What they did to all of those poor toddlers, babies and pregnant women…

It was just wrong and horrible.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Ali smiled as she showed the ‘fruit’ that Izou had found when they had gone on a mission to take care of something for Pops. It was a ‘devil fruit’ and Ali was a bit of an expert on the subject of devil fruits. Izou has left it in her care so that can find out which one it is for Izou. That way he can decide if he wants to eat it or not.

Of course, Thatch was then making jokes and was joking on the fruit should be an Zoan one so that it can turn Izou into a girl since he acts like as if he is one. Which of course, got him sent/thrown into the ocean by Ali while Izou just hits him with his fan, plus warns Thatch if he keeps it up that Izou will be styling him a new hairdo. Which had the crew laughing as Thatch then went into what they like to call ‘melt down’ mode. Which made Thatch whined, bitched and complained about how ‘no-one touches the hair’ and things like that.

Which only made the Whitebeards laugh even more, since it sounded like something that Izou would say about his hair, make-up and kimonos.

Tyler of course asked Izou what he thought the fruit could be and what he would do with it if he decided to not eat it, since the youngest member of the crew/family wanted to change the subject to something else.

Izou said if he didn’t eat it, then he would probably sell since they sell for a lot of money and he would be able to use the money to get some rare and expensive fabrics that he has been trying to save up for. Ali also managed to convinced Ty to sleep/stay over in Lavi’s room. Lavi knew that Ali was planning something, she had told him that much but she wouldn’t tell him exactly what it was that she was planning and doing. Just that, it was a little dangerous and she knew that Ty would be save with Lavi.

So now, here Ali is, waiting for Teach to make his move. Izou and Jozu weren’t that far away and were keeping watch. Ali was also using her Haki to keep an eye out for Teach as well, since it was just another night for her, she was doing paperwork, going over bounties, complaints, suggests, fixing up reports from the other commanders and more.

Damn it… why does Ali have so much work?! She’s going to have to show the others how to their paper work probably….

Ali felt something in her back before she knew or felt anything else. What the hell…?

Ali slowly turn way, it was Teach… how… how did manage to snuck up on her, even though she was using Haki? How did he get past Izou and Jozu? Where… where… where are they?

“ALI!” Ali heard Ty screaming as she was starting to blacked out and Teach shoved her body and chair away from the desk. To get the devil fruit that he wanted, not knowing or realising that it was a fake. Ali was able to make a perfect fake copy of the fruit.

“Ty…” Ali managed to say as her eyes were closing and her body was shutting down to heal itself from the huge and deep stab wound, at least the weapon didn’t seem to be made out of Sea-Stone. Otherwise, Ali could be… she would be dead…  “Run…”

“ALI!”

* * *

Ty had a bad feeling, he has not had nothing but a bad feeling since Izou and Ali had brought that weird looking fruit on board the ship. Ty isn’t the only one either, Pops, Lavi and Thatch have all had bad feelings too. But even so, Ali had told Ty to go to Lavi’s room for a sleepover, so he did since he likes Lavi and whenever they have a sleepover, Thatch and Izou end up joining. Thatch more than Izou, since the cross-dresser was busy doing something with Jozu tonight so he wasn’t joining them.

But Ty had of course ended up forgetting something in his and Ali’s room, which is the best commanders room, since Ty and Ali share. No, it’s not weird, Ty and Ali have always shared. Ali is Ty’s older cousin, like a big sister and mother to him. So, it wasn’t weird that they shared a room, yes, Tyler was getting ready to have his own room one day… no, actually, he wasn’t going to have or get his own room. He was going to share with one of the others- most likely Lavi since Ty really likes him and sees him as his best friend. Other than Thatch but sharing with Thatch is not a good idea. Neither of them would most likely sleep as they would be too busy making pranking plans). But for now, Ty was happy to share with Ali and she was happy to share with him.

Ty had come back to the room for a toy, one that he always sleeps with and haven’t even realised he had forgotten in the room till they were getting into the beds to talk. Ty can’t sleep without that toy, a white dog (kind of like Stefan).

So Ty walked back to the room and could tell something was off. He wasn’t sure what, but he knew something was off. Then he saw Teach, who he didn’t like, walking into the room so he followed and once he got to and into the room, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Ali had her back turned as she was doing paperwork, like always and Teach seemed to be taking advantage of that as he snuck up behind Ali. Ty at first, thought it must have been a prank or something till Ty's face went pale white as he saw a knife. At first, Ty couldn’t say or do anything. He was scared and had no idea what was going on and he was frozen in place.

Then Teach stabbed Ali and all Ty could do was scream for the one person he has known and could remember being there for him all his life before Pops finds them and saved them. before Lavi, Thatch and the others were there.

“ALI!” Ty screamed as loudly as he could, hoping that Pops or Thatch or Lavi or Izou or Jozu or Vista or someone, anyone, could hear him and come. Ty couldn’t believe but at the same time, he could believe his eyes. Ty had never liked Teach, never trusted the man. But still, he didn’t really think that Teach would betray and do this kind of thing.

Ty hopes that someone, anyone, comes quickly and helps Ali. That someone will kill or do something to rid of Teach!

Ty can’t believe that Teach is trying is trying to kill Ali and over a stupid devil fruit too! Ty can’t believe it! he just can’t! Ty needs someone, anyone, right now.

Ty could see that Ali was starting to blacked out and showed as Teach shoved her body and chair away from the desk. To get the devil fruit that he wanted. FUCK! WHERE IS EVERYONE!? WHY AREN’T THEY HERE!? WHAT SHOULD TY DO!?

 “Ty…” Ty heard Ali manage to say as her eyes were closing and her body seemed to be shutting down to heal itself from the stab wound, at least the weapon didn’t seem to be made out of Sea-Stone. Otherwise, Ali could be… she would be dead… “Run…”

“ALI!” Ty screamed again as he ran to her. He didn’t want to run, he couldn’t just leave her! She wouldn’t leave him if their positions were versed. So Ty wasn’t going to leave Ali!

“You should have listened to Big Sis Ali, little bro Ty,” Teach told him as he held onto the fruit and smiled murderously and evilly at Ty. Who was shaking a little but managed to grab Ali and hold her close to him. “Because I can’t leave a witness.”

Help… someone… help…

“STAY AWAY FROM US!” Ty managed to scream and yell even louder than before.

“TYLER! ALISTAIR!” Izou shouted as he come into the room with Jozu, Thatch and Lavi right behind him. Izou didn’t say anything at first, his eyes just darken as he saw Ty clinging onto Ali’s body like their lives depended on it. the asshole… “Thatch! Gets Pops! Right now!” Thatch was the best one to get Pops if their father wasn’t already on his way after hearing Ty screaming and feeling Ty’s Haki spike like that. They needed to protect Thatch. Izou won’t let Teach take Thatch away from them again!

“Right… Right!” Thatch said nodding his head and running off to go make sure Pops was his way here and tell Pops what was going on.

“You bastard!” Izou shouted as he tried to shoot Teach but the asshole dodged and went headed right at Ty and Ali.

Before Izou could even say something, Jozu was already there in diamond form- standing in front of Ali and Ty. Protecting them from Teach and his knife. Izou knew he would be fine if Teach turned to him and Lavi, they both knew Haki and could protect themselves.

“TEACH!” Whitebeard’s voice shouted, echoing throughout the ship and they could already feel shock waves happening. Looks like Thatch find Pops and told him what was going on, Teach was so fucking screwed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go into details with what Ali's devil fruit is next chapter.  
> yes, there is a reason why Teach was rewritten into the crew's history. i wonder if anyone can work out why before i post and finish the next chapter?  
> we will also hear from Marco, Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Kane, oh and Avery and Garp as well at the end of the next chapter as well.  
> anyway... still trying to work pairing with this story... if anyone has any ideas, just share and speak up.  
> anyway, i like that word, anyway.... damn it don't get distracted, anyway, till next chapter everyone. as always this isn't beta'd so there might be mistakes. if you see any, like me know if i haven't fixed them. i don't also notice mistakes, kind of filter them out cause i know what the chapter is meant to say and...  
> i'm getting distracted again...  
> till next chapter everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what Ivory means by she wants Marco's life as payment?  
> Feel free to leave ideas on you think she means. Ivory isn't really evil either, she just likes to be and look like the bad guy at times is all.  
> I wonder where and when the next chapter will start at?  
> And i will relieve later on why they call her the Black Witch if no-one has worked it out yet.


End file.
